Another Life
by Shmem
Summary: What if Harry had grown up in the streets and faced different kinds of dangers?


We were running again there were cases of alcohol stuffed under our arms, my two companions puffing along next to me

We were running again there were cases of alcohol stuffed under our arms, my two companions puffing along next to me. The shopkeeper had stopped running like they always do and was instead yelling for someone else to stop us.

I was a sixteen year old boy with black messy hair and green orbs for eyes, I had lived on the streets for as long as I could remember and if it hadn't of been for my gang, 'The Foxes' I wouldn't of survived the street life.

My two companions were Sam and Becky, we had been friends for years and all belonged to the Foxes gang. Sam had sparkling blue eyes and messy brown hair he was the same ages as me, Becky had blond hair and brown eyes and although she was a year younger than us she matched our skills in robbing.

We rounded a corner and sped down an alley way before we finally came to a stop, breathing heavy.

Sam gave a nervous laugh 'that was a close one ye' I just nodded and we made our way towards our home.

Our gangs hide out was an old abandoned warehouse, it didn't look like much of a place to live from the outside but with everyone of our gang residing on the inside it was properly one of the most safest places in down town.

We climbed under the fence, which proved to be a bit difficult because of the booze in out hands. At the door we met Sid and Matt the two leaders of the gang, with both of them now 23 they had seen their far share of fights and do INS with the police.

They nodded to us at the door and took one of our cases of beer before heading out towards the fence.

As we entered the warehouse we let out cries of triumph and held the alcohol in our hands proudly.

The gang members all looked up surprised before heading over and taking some booze each slapping us on the back.

The Foxes all consisted of female and male members who ranged from the youngest being 7 years and the oldest 23. Each member knew how to handle themselves when in sticky situation whether be with a knife or their hands.

We had all been in a fair share of fights; the enemy was normally our rival gang **'Skull'**

Sam, Becky and I made our way over to our sleeping bags were we climbed in for some shut eye. The others soon fell asleep.

I had been living on the streets my whole life, I hadn't anything else, and my parents had abandoned me when I was only one, and if it hadn't been for Matt; who was running from the cops back to the hide out, I would be dead or worse maybe even apart of **'Skull'**

I had grown up with the Foxes, they were my family, but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if my parent hadn't abandoned me. The only reason I have a name is because when Matt found me there was a slip of paper which read "Harry"

And that was the last thing that came across my mind before I drifted off to sleep, the last connection with my parents.

The next day I awoken to Sam shouting in my ear:

'Yo earth to Harry…I'm hungry…get up" and when I didn't respond I received a rather nasty blow to the head.

'Alright I'm up' and I jumped out of bed and ducked Sam's hand before it collide with my head again.

Becky was staring nervously at me and Sam before she jumped into a hastily 'So guys were to for breakfast?'

True we couldn't afford to buy breakfast and technically what we were about to do wasn't stealing. All we did was wait until someone order too much to eat and then when they left we would eat the left overs.

'How abut pizza at Tiffany?' I asked, the other nodded agreement before we made our way over to the door, waving to other members as we went.

Soon we were making our way up the hill to what clearly wasn't our side of town. People who lived here wore nice clothes and pointed up their noses at us as we walked by, but I couldn't blame them we hadn't bathed for days and we smelt of smoke.

We were only a couple of blokes away from Tiffany's when I noticed a group of people walking a little way in front of us. There were three adult red heads and four other red headed children. A little closer to the road walked the other red headed woman; she was clutching a man with messy black hair's hand and in front of them stood a young man with more messy black hair but he looked around 14.

We were almost there and I was about to point them out to Becky and Sam when I heard at

'That's them" I hastily turned around, not noticing the group in front do the same. My heart clenched in my chest when I saw the booze cellar pointing us out to a coppa.

Without thinking we ran.

I looked behind me; the two cops were sprinting after us. We ran past the group I had seen earlier, they seemed to stand there shocked.

Sam and Becky ran past me so we were running in a triangle.

I was beginning to tire when I felt two hands grab me around the waist and tackle me to the ground. I yelled out as my head hit the ground and I saw the other look back.

'RUN guys, go get the others' I yelled and without waiting to see what they did, I started kicking out at the person holding me down.

The cops were almost on us, if I could just get free. I squirmed my head around and saw the person holding me to the ground was one of the red haired kids.

'Let me go shit head' I yelled and tried to lay a punch on him.

I heard the sound of the cops shoes on the pavement and stopped struggling against the idiot boy holding me down.

I felt the cop bend down and speak directly to me as I felt the red haired kid get off my back.

'Finally got you' he then directed the boy who tackled me and the group that was behind him.

'Can't thank you enough, we have been trying to catch this kid for ages…'he then paused and added to me as an after thought '…you part of the **Skulls** or the Foxes'

When I remained silent, he bent down and grabbed my right arm and lifted back my torn jump, as he looked down at my Fox tattoo; that every member had he murmured to the group of people that had for some reason chosen to stay behind 'Fox'

I looked up the street for and escape root but it looked like I didn't need one, Matt and Sid were walking towards me and the cops and I saw other members of our gang blending in, waiting for the signal.

'Officer' I heard Matt yell as he got close enough

The copper spun around as Sid help me off the floor. I nodded my thanks as Matt once again spoke 'Why are you arresting members of my gang?' I knew Matt was keeping the officer busy while the rest of the Foxes closed in; we could easily over power a few police officer.

I glared at the coppers, who were talking to Matt and Sid before turning my attention to the two families who stood behind them and I was shocked and surprised to find they were all staring at me.

And for the first time I noticed that I had the same eyes as the red haired women who stood beside the man that had the same body shape and hair as me. Before I had time to act on my new discovery I heard Matt do the cough that was 'the signal'. I drew my dagger as gang members surrounded us.

The officers immediately reached for their guns and I snarled 'don't even think about, guns won't work on us.' And they wisely lowered their hands. Dimly I could hear women screaming and children crying as we swiftly ordered them to freeze as we all made a run for it.

We ran back to the hide out, not noticing the man will messy black hair and brown eyes silently followed us with his silent companion the tall, lanky man with bright red hair.

End of chappie 1 i hope u like it! Reviews feed the plot bunny!!


End file.
